1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of appliances and, more particularly, to an appliance ventilation system incorporating a remotely located ventilation blower.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There exist various types of appliances, including clothes dryers and cooking units, which require a ventilation system. For instance, essentially every form of cooking produces smoke, steam or other gaseous byproducts. Often, some type of ventilation system is provided to evacuate the gaseous byproducts, either upwards through a venting hood or downward into a draught flue. Regardless of the particular form of venting, a blower unit is provided to direct and exhaust the gaseous byproducts.
Almost invariably, the blower unit of a ventilation system will be located at the appliance such that minimal ducting is used to direct the fluids to a suction or inlet side of the blower unit. On the other hand, a first end of an elongated, flexible duct is typically attached to an outlet side of the blower unit, with a second end of the elongated duct typically leading to the ambient environment. With such an arrangement, the controls for the blower unit are also located at the appliance such that limited electrical wiring is required for use in activating and deactivating the blower unit. Even if the blower unit is located somewhat remote from the appliance, the controls for the blower unit are still typically located at the appliance. Under these circumstances, the blower unit is hardwired from the controls at the appliance to the blower unit. Therefore, in addition to the elongated ducting from the appliance location, a fair amount of wiring is required. This wiring can be problematic and cumbersome to rout, especially if such a remote blower arrangement, or just new wiring therefor, is being retrofitted into an existing ventilation system or a new ventilation system is being installed in an existing building.